


Hula Hula Fever

by vesperlynds



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), The Hudsucker Proxy (1994)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: The scene in Hudsucker Proxy where we follow a Hula Hoop on its journey, but it goes into S-Mart and meets Ash.
Kudos: 1





	Hula Hula Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Lighthouse on Livejournal Crossover challenge

A hula hoop barrels down the street, clearly on its own special journey, celebrating life and going where it wants and needs to go. The hula hoop flows through life, goes through the front door of a local big box store. It crosses right in front of a man clad in a blue work shirt. The label reads ASH HOUSEWARES. He stares at the hula hoop, marveling its style and shape. He picks it up and stares in amazement and confusion. He puts it over his body, holds it at his waist, and wow, he’s keeping it up by moving his hips. 

What is this new, fresh creation? Ash keeps hula-hooping until a deadite shows up and ends the party. The possessed woman yells, “I’ll swallow your soul”. Ash retorts “Swallow this” as he launches the hula hoop at the demon. It hits the woman and sends her flying across the store. Ash walks out the front of S-Mart. A crowd of children surround Ash and cheer. 

A stack of Hula Hoops sit by the entrance. There’s a stack of different, decreasing price stickers on the sign advertising the new toy invention. The children go mad and take all the hoops. 

Flash. Now we’re inside a corporate building. The Hula Hoop is a success. Finally. Deadites swarm the building, climb its skyscraper walls. Now is the time for these demons to fall…fail, as they are pelted by hoops of different bright colors. Soon the sky is filled with demons spinning around in hoops of green, purple, blue, and many more colors. They fall into each other. The frequent spinning of the hula hoops creates a portal. Every deadite gets sucked into the swirling vortex. 

FLASH AGAIN. It’s the 14th Century. Hundreds of demons and otherworldly—to the inhabitants of this world—circles of bright, magical colors fall from the sky, peppering the land with the demons it has sought to fight. Sheila looks up towards the hula-hooped sky and sighs, “When will the prophecy be filled?” She locks onto a particularly animated hula hoop. It comes straight to her and acts like a little child trying to get her attention. 

The hoop falls down atop her. She moves her hips and keeps the hoop up. For the first time in a long time, she smiles. Soon everyone in the kingdom is hula-hooping and having a grand old time together. They seem to forget about the deadites, who all walk, like they are in a trance, towards the dark woods. Everyone in the kingdom jumps up as one. Some hug, while never letting their hula hoops fall. Each demon is sucked into a book hidden in the woods, patiently waiting for a man who unwillingly unleashes them on the kingdom once again. The demons don't fight the power of the book. They know it won't be long until they are back and stronger than ever.

Back in the S-Mart, Ash holds onto the last hula hoop. He swings his hips, keeping the hoop up and says, “Groovy, baby.”


End file.
